celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Refresh Timeline
The history of Celestial Refresh. 'Judge Arc: Year One, 2007' 'Refreshing Wave; Day One, September 27': *The God Wars Arc ends. Ballion, the human avatar of the God of Adventure, Pestiss, gave up his life in the fight against Jake the Bastard. Aided by the Unknown God, Jake is defeated. Pestiss' final act in the Multiverse is casting the Refreshing Wave that undid all the damage caused by the gods. *The Judge Arc begins. After the God Wars, these judges and their enforcers appeared in the Multiverse to keep order and peace. *Sora and Roxas fuse into one being, costing the Multiverse one of its greatest heroes as Roxas wins the interal struggle for dominance. 'November' *Mystic Ruins is taken by Jiriaya for the Strawhats. 'December' *Angel Island is taken over by Justice Olgilvie for the Multiversal Judges. 'Faction Wars: Year Two, 2008' 'January' *Ninetails, Typholosion, and Lucario attempt to take over Death Mountain for the Altruistic Valorians, only to interrupted by Zexion. Tails shows up to help and is thrown into the volcano in the process. 'April' *B.B. Hood installs one of the chaos emeralds into the Ecllipse Cannon on the Space Colony ARK and upgrades it so that it may target any world in the Multiverse. 'May' *Harbingers attack the Moon with nobodies to destory the Moon's hearts with darkness. *Paula sacrifices herself to prevent the destruction of the Moon. 'August' *Space Colony ARK is taken over by Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails for the Altruistic Valorians. 'November' *Death Mountain is taken over by Florina for the Noblesse Oblige. *Ninetails attempts to take over Hyrule Castle for the Altruistic Valorians but is thwarted by Ganondorf. *The Shy Guys host a RP tournament. 'December' *Hyrule is taken over by Ganondorf for the Lords of Midnight. 'Infection Invasion: Year Three, 2009' 'August' *The Infected invade the Multiverse. 'September' *Kefka is defeated by Tails for the last time, and gets his powers over magic stripped by the fox, rendering Kefka in a semi-vegitative state. Bonnie is sad :( 'December' *Michael Wilson, Snake, Typhlosion, Paula, and Zack Fair, join a Shy Guy task force to attack the infected general Spirit and reclaim the Moon. 'Time of Rebuilding: Year Four, 2010' 'April' *Alan Schezar and Jenova find the coordinates of the origin of the ship that crashed into the Tower of Twilight and started the Infection there. 'July' *An all-out attack is launched at the Infected on Delta Halo . Three teams, each backed-up by allies and Valorian forces are sent to destroy the source of the Infected for good. Unfortunately, Minato Arisato is killed while helping divert the main Infected forces off of the defending group. Irvine Kinneas and Sparrow are also killed while coordinating tactics in the defending group. After a long and difficult battle, the source of the Infection is destroyed thanks to the combined efforts of Vent , Dante , Michael Wilson , Amaterasu , Lute , Tails , Sparrow , Shadow the Hedgehog , Serina , Irvine Kinneas, Alan Schezar , and Minato Arisato. The Infected throughout the Multiverse cease to be infected. The population of the Multiverse is greatly reduced. 'August' *Michael Wilson leads the effort to rebuild the Tower of Twilight. *Alan Schezar and Jenova attack a Flotilla ship, carrying citizens, Shy Guys and several important pieces of data on-board. Azriel, Irvine Kinneas, Metal Sonic, and Doviculus attempt to stop them, but ultimately fail against Alan's men and Jenova's children. Irvine and Metal Sonic are locked away and Doviculus is infected by Jenova with an unknown virus. Azriel is the only one to get away. 'September' *Mephistopheles and Tabitha of the Apex Tactical Contractors attempt to take Hyrule from the Lords of Midnight. They are stopped by Ganondorf, B.B. Hood, and SA-X, as well as Eliwood and Zelda of the Forgotten Hunters and Florina, Tyurru, and Sparrow of the Noblesse Oblige. 'Power of the Players: Year Five, 2011': 'February 6' *Five year anniversary of CE and CR! Result See also * Link External links * External link Category:Board Features